Bunch of songfics :)
by Anisokalover123
Summary: Hey, this is just a bunch of songfics, enjoy :)


_**A:N- Hey everyone :) I am still in strike with my 'Feelings make you strong' story because I wanted 3 reviews for the chapter, and have two ( Thanking you for reviewing, you know who you are :P ) Anyway, this song is called 'Wake me up when September ends' by Green Day. Enjoy...**_

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

All too often, we mask the truth in artifice, concealing ourselves for fear of losing the ones we love or prolonging a deception for those we wish to expose. We hide behind that which brings us comfort from pain and sadness or use it to repel a truth too devastating to accept.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

As I walked down the temple's long hallways, I felt tears begin to flood in my eyes. I always imagined that I would become a Jedi Knight and serve the Republic for as long as I had lived but in the art of war if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the approaching battles. But if you know only yourself and not your enemy, for every victory, there will also be defeat.

_like my father's come to pass_

_seven years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

When I had received Anakin as my master, I felt so happy. He was my idol, everything I looked up too in a Jedi. Now as I walk down the stairs, I think of all the memories me and him have shared together, not only master and padawan but best friends.

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

"_Who's the youngling?"_

"_I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan. The name's Ahsoka Tano. "_

"_Stop calling me that! You're stuck with me, Skyguy. "_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

I remember when I masqueraded as his slave on Zygerria.

"_Remind me why I'm the one playing the part of a slave?" _ I had asked.

"_I tried it once. I wasn't any good at it. Besides, the role of Master comes easily to me."_

"_Really? Well this time try to be convincing at it."_

_summer has come and passed_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

"Ashoka wait! Ahsoka I need to talk to you!"

Anakin's voice rang out behind me and I tried to ignore him even though my emotions were in turmoil. Hearing Anakin's voice once again ring out made me stop and wait for him to catch up, knowing that this will be the last conversation we have.

"Ahsoka, why are you doing this?" He asked me, sounding out of breath.

"The council doesn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?" I asked back.

"The Jedi Order is your life, you can't just throw it away like this! Ahsoka, you are making," I could hear his voice breaking a bit as he continued "A mistake."

"Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council," My heart panged in sadness as I thought of what I had to force to say next. "And without you."

He turned away from me as I said that and he looked like he was trying to be strong, for me and for himself. "I understand," His voice broke and I could hear the emotions in his voice. Sadness, confusion but most of all...love. "I understand wanting to walk away from the order."

After all the years of being his padawan, learning from him and growing an undeniable bond towards him, made it even harder for what I was about to do.

"I know." That was all I could manage to say before I turned around and walked away from him, and the life I was leaving behind.

_ring out the bells again_

_like we did when spring began_

_wake me up when September ends_

As I got to the bottom of the temple stairs, I heard Anakin's voice ring out again. " Ahsoka, wait! Please!" He caught up to me again, grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. It was then when I saw tears running down his face, I must of had tears running down my face as well because he lifted his hand and brushed the tears away before pulling me into an embrace.

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

"Don't leave me Ahsoka, please. You have saved me so many times, you brighten up my day when I see you smile. I worry what will happen if I am not there with you, not because I don't trust you but because I love you Ahsoka."

I stared up at him in shock and wonder. Before I knew what was happening, he captured my lips in his own and pulled me closer towards him.

I embraced the kiss even more for a minute before pulling away with a sigh. "Anakin, I am not coming back, they don't trust me, I just can't stay there any longer."

"Then let me come with you Ahsoka, we can find ourselves somewhere away from the Jedi and the war and live in peace."

As much as my heart wanted to be with him, I couldn't bring myself to tear him away from his own life. "Anakin, I can't drag you away from your life as a Jedi, you belong here." I said with sadness leaking out of my voice.

"Ahsoka, if I had to pick between you and the Jedi, I would pick you every single time. I love you Ahsoka Tano and nothing, not even the Jedi is going to change the way I feel about you."

''There really is no way I am going to change your mind, is there?" I asked with a smile.

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

''Not a chance, Soka." He replied with a grin before putting his hand around my waist and pulling me closer. " Come on Snips, let's go" He kissed me once again before we both started heading away from the Jedi Temple, knowing we were going to be living a better life, in love.

_like my father's come to pass_

_twenty years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_


End file.
